BL 7.5-inch Mk II – V naval gun
United Kingdom |type= Naval gun Coast defence gun |is_ranged=YES |is_bladed= |is_explosive= |is_artillery=YES |is_vehicle= |is_UK=YES |service=1905–20 |used_by=Royal Navy British India |wars=World War I |designer= |design_date= |manufacturer= |production_date= |number= |variants=Mks II, II*, II**, III, IV, V |weight=14½ - 16 tons barrel & breech |length= |part_length= ; (50 calibre) |width= |height= |crew= |cartridge= |caliber= |action= |rate= |velocity= Mk II (coast defence) : 2840 ft/second with 62 lb 12 oz cordite MD size 26 (Special for India)(Hogg & Thurston 1972 page 151); Mk II* & V : 2800 ft/second with 61 lb cordite MD size 26 ; Mk III & IV : 2765 ft/second with 54 lb 4 oz cordite MD size 26 (Range Tables for His Majesty's Fleet, 1910 February, 1911) & Treatise on Ammunition 1915. |range= |max_range= Mk II coast defence gun. Hogg & Thurston 1972, p. 151 |feed= |sights= |breech= |recoil= |carriage= |elevation= |traverse= }} The 'BL 7.5-inch guns Mk II - Mk V'Britain used Roman numerals to designate versions or models ("Mark" abbreviated as "Mk") until after World War II. Hence this articles covers the second through fifth model/version/Mark of British BL 7.5-inch naval guns were a variety of 50-calibre naval guns used by Britain in World War I. They all had similar performance and fired the same shells. History Mark II Mark II guns were originally developed to suit India's coast defence requirements. During World War I several reserve guns made for India but still in the UK were employed as coast defence guns in the UK. They were scrapped or sent to India soon after the war.Hogg & Thurston 1972, p. 150 Marks II*, II**, V ]] These were built and employed specifically as naval guns and were mounted as secondary armament as a heavier alternative to 6-inch guns, on the following ships : * ''Warrior''-subclass armoured cruisers [[HMS Warrior (1905)|HMS Warrior]], [[HMS Cochrane (1905)|HMS Cochrane]], [[HMS Achilles (1905)|HMS Achilles]] and [[HMS Natal (1905)|HMS Natal]] laid down 1903–04, commissioned 1906–07 * ''Minotaur''-class armoured cruisers laid down 1905, commissioned 1908–09 Mark III , Gallipoli 1915]] being transported in Belgium in 1917. Photo by Ernest Brooks.]] Mark III guns were built by Elswick Ordnance to arm the battleship ''Constitución'' they were building for Chile. Britain acquired them by default when she bought Constitución in 1903 to avoid the risk of the ship being acquired by Russia. Constitución became [[HMS Swiftsure (1903)|HMS Swiftsure]] in British service. Swiftsure was decommissioned in 1917 and her guns were used for coast defence in Britain, as siege guns on the Belgian coast near Nieuport for attacking German batteries, and on ''M15''-class monitors. Mark IV Mark IV guns were made by Vickers for the battleship ''Libertad'' they were building for Chile. Britain acquired them by default in 1903 when she bought Libertad together with Constitución. Libertad became in British service. Surviving examples gun on Elephanta Island]] * Two Mk II coast-defence guns made by E.O.C. in 1905 and R.G.F. in 1906, on Elephanta Island, Mumbai, India. Photographs on Flickr See also * List of naval guns Notes References * Hogg, I.V. and Thurston, L.F. (1972). British Artillery Weapons & Ammunition 1914-1918. Ian Allan, London. * Tony DiGiulian, British 7.5"/50 (19 cm) Mark III 7.5"/50 (19 cm) Mark IV * Tony DiGiulian, British 7.5"/50 (19 cm) Mark II 7.5"/50 (19 cm) Mark V External links Category:Naval guns of the United Kingdom Category:World War I naval weapons of the United Kingdom Category:190 mm artillery